The Sorcerer's Apprentice/Errors and Goofs
This is the list of errors and goofs of the eponymous film which released in 2010. Errors and Goofs *At the start of the movie it said "NEW YORK CITY 2000", then went to a panoramic view of New York City minus the Twin Towers. Even though they stated the year was 2000 and they did not go down until 2001. *In the scene where 10 year old Dave Stutler chases the note, a 2009-2010 Toyota Camry taxi cab is seen. That taxi model supposedly not exist during that year (2000). *When Dave Stutler during his childhood is drawing King Kong on the bus window, in one scene his arm is up, when he looks back at his girlfriend Becky Barnes it is down but when the camera is on him again it is still in a raised position. *In the scene when Balthazar Blake and Dave Stutler are in New York's Chinatown looking for the Grimhold, Balthazar enters a building to talk to its current owner and encounters his old betraying enemy Maxim Horvath. As Horvath is telling Balthazar that he has released the Chinese sorcerer Sun Lok from the Grimhold, we see him standing behind Balthazar, preparing to attack him with hundreds of acupuncture needles. We see all of the needles float up and out of a doll-like figure on a table as well as some other places. Immediately after the attack, Balthazar runs across the room to the window and the doll is visible with all of the needles back in place. *When Balthazar is tied to the circular electric device in Dave's lab, the two lines that tie his left hand to it are either close together, crossing over, or far apart, depending on the angle of the scene used. *When leaving the shop the camera and crane can be seen in the reflection in the shop window. *When Dave listens to the radio while playing with his "musical lightning" project, he is clearly standing in a Faraday Cage so to prevent any electric shock. This kind of equipment is also supposed to block any radio signal, which means that his radio would not be able to work as clearly as we can hear. While it is correct that a Faraday cage would block radio signals, there is no reason an external antenna would not be used to bring a radio signal into the cage. This is done all the time by electrical engineers. *Before the scene with the mops, Dave picks up the can of soda and as he turns away, the heel of his foot sinks into the floor a little. You can tell it was a set, because the "floor" is actually tile. *When Dave is explaining his plan to defeat Morgana le Fay to Becky the audio does not match Dave's lips when the camera is shooting behind him. *In the scene when Dave is checking out the failed transmitter at the radio station, Dave says "the bad news is your return loss - way too high". This is a mistake, as the movie makers got confused between the terms "return loss" and "insertion loss". Dave should have correctly said either "your return loss - way too low" or "your insertion loss - way too high". *After being released from the Grimhold, Morgana le Fay is ready to cast "The Rising" curse. She never actually learned it, or even saw the parchment with the spell from his murdered mentor Merlin's Encantus book, since it was Maxim Horvath who took it, then left in the 8th century at her command. Afterwards, Morgana is quickly trapped in Grimhold - it means she does not know how to cast this spell ritually, which she actually does like a sorceress supreme. *Maxim Horvath is trapped in the bathroom mirror due to the Hungarian Mirror Trap spell, and after knocking on the mirror from the inside, a boy comes over. one can clearly see that the shadow from the boy's shoulder is falling on Horvath, and when he turns and falls over, if you watch closely, you can see that the boy bumps into Horvath's arm. This is because the boy actor is standing in front of Horvath's actor to achieve the mirror effect. **Horvath uses the same mirror spell during the car chase that Balthazar used in the bathroom. If that is the case, would never Horvath have been able to bring himself out of the mirror by entering his own reflection as Balthazar and Dave did in the car? A plausible explanation is that it took considerable effort to do so as the mirror just like in escaping Persian Quickrug enchantment and that the reflective glass that fell onto Dave and Balthazar's car was plummeting towards them with sufficient force for them to escape from the Reverse World. *In the scene where Maxim Horvath tracks the Grimhold and kills the man in the car, he mentions Chinatown, which is odd as he has yet to explore much of the city, particularly after escaping the confinement in the Grimlock. Judging from his gangster-styled outfit however, it's implied that he visited Chinatown district of New York while it was in its infancy in 1930s sometime prior to his imprisonment within Grimhold by Balthazar. Category:Content